Third Time's the Charm
by A Winter Rainy Day
Summary: Tal vez el no sea romantico, pero Talvez Sakura puede vivir con eso. Tu sabes que es lo que dicen, despues de todo... :Sequela de This Charming Man::Oneshot::Traducción:


**OMG! Lo logre, por fin pude terminar de traducir la Trilogia de ****_Epiff Annie_ **

**Traduccion de la secuela, de la secuela de Next Contestant y This Charming Man**

**Disclaimer: _Ni Naruto ni este Fic me pertenecen, Naruto es de _Masashi Kishimoto_ y el fic es de_ ****Epiff Annie****_ (annieberry) yo solo soy la traductora._**

* * *

**Third Time's the Charm**

_by: Epiff Annie_

_Traducción: Random Girl Here_

-¡Hey Frentona!

Sakura miro a su mejor amiga – ¿Podrías Parar? Mi frente apenas de se nota!

-Claro, si "Apenas se nota" significa en tu idioma "Enormemente Gigante"- dijo Ino

Sakura negó con la cabeza –Freak- ella miro su reloj –Donde están Hinata y Tenten?

-¡Aquí!- dijo Tenten mientras se desplomaba en una silla. Hinata se sentó a lado de ella y le sonrió tímidamente a Ino y Sakura.

Las cuatro chicas habían quedado de verse en un café al aire libre. Habían estado juntas tantas veces en los años pasados que era imposible _no_ crear un lazo de amistad. Ellas siempre estaban ocupadas así que casi no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntas, pero habían quedado un día de cada mes para ir a juntas a comer o solo para pasar un tiempo de chicas juntas.

-Llegas Tarde- dijo Sakura

-¡Nah! Tu simplemente llegaste temprano- le respondió Tenten.

-Bueno ya estamos todas aquí- dijo Hinata, siempre la pacifica.

-Exacto- dijo Ino- entonces... ¿Que hay de Nuevo?

Tenten sonrió –Oh, no mucho- dijo levantando su mano izquierda casualmente.

Sakura carraspeo –Oh. Por. Dios.

Hinata sonrió –Felicidades!

-¡Demonios Tenten! Estas robando mi momento!- grito Ino enseñando su mano

-¿Tu también?- Sakura miro el brillante diamante en el dedo de Ino –¡No puedo creerlo! Neji y Shikamaru realmente les _propusieron_ matrimonio?- exclamo

-Si, y fue_ taaaan_ romántico- dijo Ino

-¿Si? ¿Que hizo?- pregunto Tenten

Ino suspiro soñadoramente –Bueno…

_-_o_-_

_Ino miro hacia abajo viendo a Shikamaru_

_-¿Planeas en ir a tu casa en algún momento?_

_Se estaba haciendo tarde, y su flojo novio seguía tirando en el césped donde llevaba la mayor parte del día._

_Shikamaru gruño en respuesta, después invito a Ino a unirse. Ella acepto acostándose a lado de el y tomando sus manos en las de ella._

_Pasaron algunos minutes e Ino miro a Shikamaru. Sus ojos estaban abierto y el parecía distraído._

_-¿Que __pasa__?_

_-Nada- el __respondió__instantáneamente__. Ella levanto una ceja._

_Después de un minuto el hablo de Nuevo- Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas__._

_-Oh, perdoname por preocuparme._

_-No es eso- Shikamaru dijo cansadamente. Ella se sentó y se cruzo de brazos –Ino._

_Ella se __volteo__._

_Shikamaru paso una mano por su cabello, maldiciendo en silencio –Tu eres demasiado temperamental mujer._

_-Si, eso ayuda._

_Shikamaru rodó sus ojos.-Podrías _escuchar_ por favor?_

-_No_

_Ella era tan __Infantil_

_Después de un momento Ino hablo –Dilo de una vez!_

_Shikamaru gruño flojamente, -Pensaba que no querías escucharlo_

_-Shikamaru…-ella advirtió_

_Shikamaru de repente parecía nervioso.-Bueno…Ino, hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo y yo pienso-_

_La mandíbula de Ino se abrió –Estas rompiendo conmigo?_

_Shikamaru parpadeo- Demasiado impaciente…no mujer, estaba intentado proponerte matrimonio!_

_La cara de Ino formo una sonrisa –De verdad? Ok, continúa._

_Shikamaru movió su cabeza… ¿En que se estaba metiendo?_

-o-

-Y después me pregunto y naturalmente dije Si, Después el me beso y la Luna esta brillando sobre nosotros y dándole brillo a todo, ¿Saben? Y Después-

-Hablas demasiado- Dijo Tenten, Cortando la inacabable habladuría de Ino. Ino le lanzo una mirada de Odio.

-Eso fue muy lindo Ino- dijo Hinata Sonriendo.

-Eso fue demasiado Shikamaru- Se rió Sakura.

-Bueno, _fue_ romántico, Incluso me dijo que me ama, y que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su "libertad" por mí, porque soy hermosa, y encantadora, e inteligente—Sakura bufo e Ino se sonrojo –Bueno, algo así.

-Estoy completamente segura- dijo Sakura- ¿Y qué hay de ti Tenten? ¿Alguna historia romantica que contarnos?

Tenten negó con la cabeza- El solo…me propuso. Digo, me llevo a cenar y fue muy dulce, pero realmente no lo podría explicar. Pero fue….sorprendente.

Sakura le sonrió, para luego voltearse a la quieta del grupo. –Entonces, Hinata, ¿Qué hay de ti y Naruto?¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Hinata miro al suero avergonzada. –Nosotros s-solamente e-empezamos a salir- murmuro.

Después de dares cuenta que Hinata era la chica para el (Realmente no sabían como había pasado, pero Sakura tenía la sospecha que fue después de que Hinata pagara la inmensa deuda de Naruto en Ichiraku) Naruto la invito a salir. El no estaba avergonzado para nada, pero Hinata se había desmayado. Ella se había despertado ante su cara sonriente y el la invito de nuevo.

Ellos habían estado juntos desde entonces; Hinata estaba feliz y Naruto entusiasmado – ¡Finalmente en tenia una novia!

Tenten se hizo para adelante –Ayer, El le dijo que la amaba- dijo con una sonrisa

-Awwwww- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino. La cara de Hinata estaba demasiado roja.

-Esto es demasiado lindo- suspiro Ino

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Sakura.

-Um…

Tenten negó la cabeza. –Desmayarse. Y cuando volvió en si, se desmayo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces no le dijiste que lo amabas?- Le pregunto Sakura. Cuando Hinata negó con la cabeza, ella le pego suavemente en el hombro -¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Date prisa y díselo a ese tonto!

Hinata sonrió, una malvada sonrisa que nadie había visto nunca en ella –No hasta que nos digas que pasa entre Sasuke y Tu.

-Si Sakura, ¿Te propuso?- Ino estaba saltando de emoción.

-Si él lo hubiera hecho, Ya les habría dicho- Respondió Sakura.

-No puedo esperar para escuchar que es lo que hace- Tenten sonrió- El es el mas romántico de todos los chicos.

La segunda cita –la primera real- A donde Sasuke llevo a Sakura era prácticamente leyenda. Sus amigas estaban convencidas de que Sasuke era un completo romántico, pero Sakura lo conocía mejor.

Desde ese día, el no le había dicho que la amaba ni siquiera una vez; prácticamente casi ni la besaba mas. Había los pequeños detalles: Sonrisas secretas, masajearle el tobillo, tomarse de las manos. Pero todo eso era privado; el no era abierto acerca de su relación. Nunca.

-Si- dijo Sakura lentamente, mirando a su mano- El es.

-o-

-Hey.

Sasuke quito la vista de su libro. Sakura estaba apoyada en su puerta. El se paro y le hizo una seña para que se sentara con el. Ella camino y se tiro en su cama.

Ella lo mire mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¿Te divertiste?- El Pregunto dejando su libro. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estuvo bien, la comida apesto, pero nos divertimos- Ella paro, deslizando su mano hacia la de él. El le permito que juntara sus manos, apretando la de ella rápidamente. Sasuke no era de los que demostraban cariño, públicamente _o_ privadamente, pero Sakura siempre lo hacía por los dos. Ella lo entendía; nunca lo forzaba a que la tomara de la mano o la besara en público, ni siquiera esperaba que el admitiera su relación. El sabia que ella por lo menos merecía estos pequeños roces.

-Sasuke…-Dijo lentamente, pensando- ¿Sabías que Shikamaru y Neji le propusieron a Ino y Tenten?

Sasuke levanto una ceja interesado. –Shikamaru me dijo que lo planeaba, pero no sabía acerca de Neji.

Sakura se quedo callada. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? _"Bueno, ¿Cuándo tu tienes planeado proponerme?. _Difícilmente.

Sasuke levanto una ceja mirándola, ella negó con la cabeza. –Estoy Bien.

El no parecía que le creía, pero dejo el tema. –Voy a salir- dijo mientras se paraba.

-¿A dónde?

Sasuke casi parecía_ avergonzado_. Sakura reprimió una risa. Eso esa demasiado tierno.

-Ya no tenemos…Tomates- murmuro Sasuke.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.- Diviértete.

-o-

Sasuke caminaba por el supermercado, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Se agacho para inspeccionar unos tomates, cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¡Hey! ¡Sasukeeeee!

Sasuke se volteo -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto secamente.

-Eres _tan_ rudo- dijo Ino, haciendo una gran escena de arreglarse el pelo, acomodar su bolsa, ventilándose a ella misa. Sasuke rodo sus ojos.

-Felicidades- Ino sonrio.

-Me pregunto ayer- ella dijo.

-Sakura me dijo- dijo él, dándole la espalda.

-Oh, si, le dije esta mañana- ella asintió- ¿Cuándo le vas a preguntar a Sakura?

-¿Preguntarle que?- el pregunto agarrando un tomate y examinándolo.

-Casarse contigo, ¡dah!.

Sasuke dejo caer el tomate.

-_¿Qué?_

-o-

Sasuke entro a su casa, subió las escaleras y hacia la habitación de Sakura. Ella lo miro sobresaltada.

-¿Dónde están los tomates?- pregunto.

Sasuke paso una mano por su pelo. –Yo…lo olvide.

-¿Estas bien?- ella pregunto, caminado hacia él.

-Vi a Ino- él dijo- Y ella es una idiota.

-Um…-

-Sakura- el la agarro por los hombros- Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-Claro, yo también- ella dijo, cuidadosamente.

-Y sabes que tarde o temprano tengo que restaurar mi clan- Ella asintió lentamente- Y tu me vas a ayudar.

Ahora Sakura estaba completamente roja –Sasuke, que-

-El punto es, Sakura, que para poder hacer eso te tienes que casar conmigo- los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron.

-¿Me estas…proponiendo matrimonio?

Sasuke asintió dudoso. Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon.

La siguiente cosa que el supo, era que el estaba en el suelo afuera de la habitación de Sakura. –Algo Romántico- ella dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Sasuke miro a la puerta por unos segundos.

-No de nuevo.

Se volteo para ver a Naruto parado en las escaleras, negando con la cabeza. –No tienes esperanza, ¿Sabias?

-o-

-¿Cuántas veces vamos a hacer esto? ¡Se supone que eres un genio!

Sasuke rodo sus ojos. –No soy romántico. Gran cosa.

-Lo es para Sakura- dijo Kakashi.

-No se _porque_ te soporta.

-Callate Naruto- murmuro Sasuke.

-Bueno, No te voy a ayudar esta vez. ¡Tienes que ir y proponérselo bien! Ella tiene que ir a contárselo a sus amigas – ¡necesita ser bueno!.

Sasuke miro a Kakashi. El se encogió de hombros. –Naruto tiene razón. Esto es grande; tienes que pensar por ti mismo.

-Esta vez, ¿Qué tal si realmente preguntas?- dijo Naruto cortantemente.

-Y un pequeño aviso- di mas que "Me importas", ¿Okay?- Kakashi sonrió con burla.

-Sasuke se paro y los miro- Ustedes no son de ayuda- Y se fue.

-Que idiota- Naruto suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

-Demasiado no educado en el amor- apoyo Kakashi.

-o-

_-Sakura, Te amo. Tu traes demasiada felicidad a mi patética existencia. __¿Casate conmigo y hazme mas feliz?- _Demasiado empalagoso.

_-Sakura, Eh estado enamorado de ti por años.__ Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. Quiero llegar a casa a ti todas las noches y levantarme a tu lado todas las mañanas. Por favor casate conmigo.- _Demasiado Cliché.

_-Sakura, Te amo con la intensidad de mil soles ardientes. __Sin ti estoy incompleto. Casate conmigo.- _Demasiado…_Lee_.

Sasuke gimio y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos. Y el pensó que la primera cita "real" era mala.

-….demasiado patético!.

Sasuke se paro; Sakura acaba de llegar a la zona de entrenamiento.

Ella parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí, pero después ella frunció el ceño.

-Sakura—

-Hasta que dejes de ser un total idiota, mi respuesta es _no_.

-Estas siendo inmadura- Suspiro Sasuke- ¿Practicas conmigo?

Sakura estaba a punto de responderle a su "insulto", pero se callo -…Okay.

-o-

Sakura fue por todo, igual que Sasuke. La pelea duro un largo tiempo, y pronto los dos estaban jadeando del cansancio.

-Perdóname- Sasuke dijo de pronto.

Sakura congelo su media patada- ¿Disculpa?

El agarro su pierna y la miraba –Por lo de ayer.

Sakura se movió incomoda, pero Sasuke no la dejo ir. –Esta bien. Sobre reaccione.

Ella se libro de el, y el se movió hacia atrás en una distancia defensiva.

-Tal vez- El se encogió de hombros- Pero obviamente tu quieres presumirle a tus amigas acerca de tu romántico novio.- El sonrió con burla- No tengo derecho a quitarte eso.

Ella se ruborizo y empezó a atacarlo.

-Entonces estuve pensando- el dijo esquivando su puño y agarrándola por la muñeca.

-¿En serio?- ella le ataco con el otro puño; el agarro ese también.

-Si- El la volteo de tal modo que su espalda quedaba enfrente de su pecho, sus manos atrapadas en su espalda. Ella se movió para soltarse de su agarre, pero el la sostuvo con fuerza.

-La cosa es, Sakura- el continuo, como si estuvieran hablando en una cena y no en una pelea, -Te amo. Tu lo sabes, Yo lo se.

-Es nuevo para mi- ella refunfuño.

-Sakura. No soy Lee o Naruto. No voy a gritar proclamaciones de mi devoción todos los días

Ella dejo de moverse.

-El punto es,- el dijo, tomando su mano entre la suya, -Incluso si no lo digo, tu lo sabes. Y tu sabes que esa es la razón por la que te preguntaría.

El la soltó, y ella se volteo. El se agacho en una rodilla- Pero solo para que puedas contar acerca de esto en un rato,- el dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sakura…¿Te casarías conmigo?

-o-

Ino, Tenten y Hinata llegaron al restaurante y vieron a Sakura bebiendo agua en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Caminaron hacia alla y se sentaron.

-¿Qué hay frentona? ¿No puedes tener demasiado de nosotras?

Sakura solo sonrió y levanto su mano.

Ino rio. –¡El lo hizo!

-¡Felicidades!- Tenten sonrio.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Pregunto Hinata suavemente.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron. –Oh, fue _tan romántico…_

_The End._


End file.
